IBC strengthens weekend programming
September 4, 2013 The two networks are ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are the number 1 station in the ratings with programming had been monopolizing the Philippine television industry and had been pounding on each other in a battle for supremacy. Canoy-led Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., operator of television network IBC-13 remains the undisputed number 3 in the ratings among the TV networks while the home to the PBA and NBA are the popular basketball games will doing the viewership TV ratings. Sure, the PBA and NBA are in the same station despite the games increased popularity audience for basketball in the country. For the primetime schedule improve programming. The network's flagship national news program Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar continues to be dominated by the rivals of TV Patrol and 24 Oras among the viewers right after the first game and before the second game of the PBA during Wednesdays and Fridays. The Kapinoy Network also fighting the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks in the game as IBC from its employees, staff, stars and shows. SUPREMACY Filipino TV viewers should expect a major third force of IBC-13 has remained the third player in the so-called Network War, behind the two leading television stations like ABS-CBN 2 and GMA-7 The important development was the ascendancy of IBC-13 to the number 3 position, behind Channel 2 and 7. Channel 13 came on strong with its more quality shows in innovative and creative programming, which viewers appreciated gave them more viewing options. We hear that the new owners of IBC-13 wants to join the desperate race of the ratings game that has consumed of ABS-CBN and GMA, in their own programming standards. To illustrate the impact Boots' entry is creating at the moment, stars from ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are in a state of confusion and for the first time are finally reading the prints of the contract they annually sign perfunctorily with their respective networks to join Channel 13 willing to acquire studios that more accessible to new talents. Advantage with some shows that were criticized by a number of viewers for being good news. As the year when TV talents in Channels 2 and 7. It was the year when the Battle of the TV Networks came to a head, with both Channel 2 and Channel 7 for the top slot all the concerns of on-cam talents (those working behind camera). IBC-13 also more aggressive revamps its weekend timeslot, this Saturday and Sudnay. The big guns - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Nadine Lustre, Janine Tugonon, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio, T.O.D.A.S. gang, Anja Aguilar, Drew Arellano - in the weekend primetime shows every Saturday and Sunday nights on primetime. "She gives channel 2 and channel 7 constant competition and she got the coverage of the basketball games like the PBA (Philippine Basketball Association) and NBA (National Basketball Association)," she added. It's a re-strengthening of the network's practice of offering viewers an innovative and creative programming, said the network's new president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa generated profit as the company struggles to compete with rivals that corner the share of industry ad revenues. IBC-13 said Canoy's entry to the television industry, with the network expected to a major player in Philippine broadcasting. The network has been aggressively positioning itself as one of the top broadcast stations in the country and among those overseeing its creative and programming effort. As head of Creative and Entertainment Production, Jose Javier Reyes oversees the development, execution and production management of all the network'€™s entertainment programs as well as all on-air promos, radio, print and outdoor advertising efforts of IBC-13. On the other hand, the group led by Eric Canoy on television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC 13) for more than P4 billion. Mr. Canoy intends to the ailing broadcast company and compete head-on with the two industry leaders ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7. The Kapinoy Network also boasts a more diversified revenue base spanning advertising, production, broadband and pay-TV compared to ABS-CBN and GMA. HOME TO THE PBA AND NBA BASKETBALL The coverage of the basketball games like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) presents a contract assuring the league of its commitment. IBC's television coverage has more mass audience belonging to the C-D-E classes. IBC-13, which is reportedly embarking on the massive drive to keep up with the network dominated of giant networks are ABS-CBN and GMA-7, plans to transmit the PBA games on the double-headers of Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays airing live while the provincial games on Saturdays. Meanwhile, the NBA basketball games airing on weekends in Saturdays and Sundays. "During on Wednesdays and Fridays will be aired live at 7:15 p.m. The curtain-raisers of those playdates would be shown at night," said the Inquirer source. Basketball remains to be the number 1 Filipino pastime so we decided to make it the sports staple in IBC-13, said Canoy, explaining his network's decision to join the league. "We're going for counter programming," she explained, "Basically we'll show a different genre from the other networks are showing. The success of The Kapinoy Network's counter programming, the team has prepared in terms of the weekend program very strong." IBC chair Eric Canoy said the company had also struggled to keep efforts to complete the network’s program lineup and talents continues to creating more shows. The largest networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network in the number of sitcoms on its programming are Toda Max (Channel 2), Vampire and Daddy Ko and Pepito Manaloto (Channel 7), the number 3 network IBC-13 pumping its original content with sitcom has Maya Loves Sir Chief and Whattaboys. Laurenti Dyogi, IBC-13's entertainment chief content officer, believes the network has struck a good quality shows in Their lineup consisting of entertainment from sports, game shows, comedy, teen romantic drama anthology, reality and Pinoy action movies. It's new programs for Saturdays: with the feel-good habit sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, a teen drama anthology Dear Heart at 7:45 p.m. hosted by Nadine Lustre, the reality talent search Superstar Circle on Saturdays at 8:45 p.m. with Janine Tugonon. At 9:45 p.m. as AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel are the trio of the sitcom via Whattaboys, to be followed by the long-running and top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S. featuring the veteran comedian Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Hans Mortel and stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio. Every Sunday lineup has featuring favorites, namely, the singing-reality talent search show contest Born to be a Superstar with a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar, the hit game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano at 8 p.m., followed by the Asia's biggest mixed martial arts (MMA) organization ONE FC aired at 9 p.m. and also the Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks at 10 p.m. There are still a lot to look forward to in the future, promised Boots. "We're investing on signal and content," he said, adding that aside from beefing up its lineup and privatization by the government, The Kapinoy Network will continue to upgrade its facilities to provide better signal and reach more viewers. STRENGTHENING WEEKEND BLOCK Under a new management team, IBC-13 is bent on pursuing an extended more counter programming scheme while introducing changes on its weekend primetime block. So far, IBC-13 under Boots Anson-Roa's helm had already snagged some of the biggest and brightest stars in the country: Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo, Anja Aguilar, Drew Arellano, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio, Nadine Lustre, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Joey de Leon, Jake Cuenca, Mutya Orquia, Xyriel Manabat, James Yap, Janine Tugonon are the showbiz big-names. Newly appointed president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said briefing that effective the weekend of Saturday and Sunday, the channel will launch a total of 10 new shows in an attempt to attract wider viewership. “We focusing on what we can do best,” said Boots. The network is strengthening its weekend programming for starters. The Saturday lineup starting at 4 p.m. includes the PBA Governor's Cup, Superstar Circle (Janine Tugonon), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap), Dear Heart (Nadine Lustre), Whattaboys (AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio), and T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Carlos Agassi and Sam YG). On Sundays, IBC-13 is fielding of the PBA Governor's Cup, Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Drew Arellano), ONE FC and the hit Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks. Laurenti Dyogi, chief entertainment content officer, for his part, said IBC-13 is laying the groundwork. Roa added, “Realize compete with the two other stations in areas where they are very established.” ONE FC puts on world-class entertainment that our viewers has added Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to their group of media partners. Viewers now also get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Eduard Folayang and Honorio Banario in action.” She noted, the sports of IBC-13 will focus on considering the PBA and NBA basketball. The strength shown by network in the field of sports while the signal of IBC News Network (INN) has more sports programming that committed to bringing the best action to their viewers with PBA and NBA basketball, boxing matches, billiards, ONE FC-MMA, WWE wrestling, golf, cockfighting and tennis to broadcast the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region, as well as a mix of news and current affairs, public service programs, business and documentaries. In the same media, Roa said the noontime variety show Lunch Break with host are Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad, Nadia Montenegro, Nicole Anderson, Smokey Manaloto, Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Carlos Agassi, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio, Manilyn Reynes and Alfred Vargas continues to be dominated by the rivals of noontime shows It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!.